The Body Potion
by Mrs.Radcliffe101
Summary: Graduation day is coming up, and Harry is sad because his parents won't be there. But Ron and Hermione have a plan to cheer him up. But what is it? Will it work?
1. Hermione's idea

One day, in Hogwarts, Harry Potter, a boy with untidy, jet-black hair which sticks up in the back, bright green eyes behind round glasses and a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and his two best friends, Ron Weasley, a boy with blue eyes, freckles, a long nose and flaming red hair, and Hermione Granger, a girl with brown bushy hair, large front teeth and brown eyes, were in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron, we need to talk about something" said Hermione.

"Sure" said Ron.

They went three feet from Harry.

"Ron, we have to do something about Harry" said Hermione.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Ron.

"Look at him" said Hermione.

Ron looked at Harry, who was looking at his photo album that Hagrid gave him seven years ago. He looked a little sad.

"Yeah, so?" asked Ron.

"Ron, Harry never knew his mum and dad" said Hermione, "and graduation day is tomorrow. Everyone's parents will be coming except Harry's. After that, he'll be miserable for the rest of his life. So, we've got to do something that will cheer him up."

"So what are we suppose to do?" asked Ron, "dress up like his parents."

"No" said Hermione, "too humiliating. I thought of something even better. We'll bring them back to life."

"And how do we do that?" asked Ron, "You heard what Dumbledore said three years ago: 'no spell can reawaken the dead.'"

"That's what he thinks" said Hermione, "come with me."

She grabbed Ron's robe sleeve and they started to go out of the common room.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Harry.

"We're going to the library to..." said Hermione, "research something."

"Okay" said Harry, "I'll come with you. Maybe I can help you."

"Oh-no, Harry" said Hermione, "we can do it ourselves. Besides, you've been working hard. You need to rest."

"Okay" said Harry, "see you later."

"See ya" said Hermione.

She and Ron went to the library.


	2. The body potion

When they got to the library, Hermione started looking in the Restricted Section.

Then she found a book called Moste Potente Potions. Then she opened it up, showed it to Ron and said "here it is. The body potion. 'Made to bring anyone that you love alive again.'"

"You mean," said Ron, "if we make that potion, we'll make Harry's mum and dad come back to life?"

"Yes" said Hermione.

"Wicked" said Ron.

"But we'll need these ingredients" said Hermione, "a piece of the person, a sample of their blood, a picture of them, some Phoenix tears and some healing potion."

"How long will it take to make?" asked Ron.

"A few hours" explained Hermione.

"Do you think we'll finish it in time?" asked Ron.

"We have to" said Hermione, "Good thing the teachers are finally giving us that time off."

"There's only one problem" said Ron, "How are we going to make the potion, hang out with Harry and keep it a secret at the same time?"

"We'll just have to meet in the common room early in the morning and work in the girls' bathroom" said Hermione.

"This potion had better be worth it" said Ron.


	3. The next morning

The next morning, when Ron was still sleeping, Hermione woke him up by shining a light coming from the tip of her wand.

"Wake up" said Hermione, "wake up, Ron."

"Bloody hell, Hermione" said Ron, "This is the boys' dormitory."

"Ssh. You'll wake up You-Know-Who" whispered Hermione as she pointed at Harry.

"The Dark Lord?" asked Ron.

"No" whispered Hermione, "Harry."

"Oh, right" whispered Ron, "sorry. Why did you wake me up anyway? It's the crack of dawn."

"Do you remember our plan?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, yeah" whispered Ron, "the plan. I know you said 'early in the morning,' but this is ridiculous."

"Shush" said Hermione, "come on. We've got twelve hours to make this potion."

She grabbed Ron's shirt and they went out of the dormitory. Just then, Harry woke up and saw that Ron's bed was empty.

"Ron?" he asked, "hmm. Must be going to the bathroom."

He went back to bed.

When Ron and Hermione went to the common room, they saw a big, black cauldron, a picture of a man who had untidy, jet-black hair and round glasses in front of hazel eyes and a woman who had dark red hair that was down to her waist and bright green eyes, and two bottles.

"These bottles contains healing potion and Phoenix tears" said Hermione, "I got these from Professor Snape's store. He'll never notice them missing. And the picture is a picture of Harry's parents. I found it on Harry's bed table and took it when he was sleeping before I woke you up. Now, let's go in the bathroom."

Ron tooked the cauldron and Hermione tooked the two bottles and the picture to the girls' bathroom.

"The potion won't work unless we get all of the ingredients together" explained Hermione.

"So, how are we going to do that?" asked Ron.

"Let me think" said Hermione, "I have an idea. Colin can help us."

"How can Colin help us?" asked Ron.

"He's been taking photos of Harry a lot" said Hermione, "one of them might be one of Harry's eyes."

"Why do we need a picture of Harry's eye?" asked Ron.

"Man, you ask way too many questions" said Hermione, "we need a picture of Harry's eye because I saw in the picture that Harry has his mother's eyes. And Colin might have a picture of one of them. Come on."

They went back into the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll handle this" said Ron as he went into the boys' dormitory.

He came to Colin's bed and said "Colin, wake up."

Colin, a boy with mousy brown hair, woke up and said "what is it, Ron?"

"Do you have a picture of Harry's eye?" asked Ron.

"I do" said Colin, "but why do you want one?"

"It's for a potion" said Ron, "long story, don't ask."

"Okay" said Colin, "just give me a sec."

He got out of bed.

A few minutes later, Colin came back with the picture.

"Here you go, Ron" said Colin.

"Thanks, Colin" said Ron.

"Oh, I'd better join everyone in the Great Hall for breakfast."

"I wish I can say the same."

Ron came back into the common room and saw Hermione.

"I got it" said Ron, "now, can we take a break and have some breakfast? I'm starving."

"Sure" said Hermione.

They joined everyone in the Great Hall and found Harry.

"There you guys are" said Harry, "Ron wasn't in our dormitory and I looked everywhere for you. I was worried. Where were you guys?"

"Oh, we were using the invisibility cloak" lied Hermione as she took a piece of toast.

"Without asking my permission?" asked Harry, "Hermione, that cloak was my dad's."

"We know" said Ron as he stuffed his face with pancakes, "but... it was important."

"Speaking of the cloak" said Hermione, "can we borrow it for a little longer. It's for an emergency."

"Well... okay" said Harry, "but be very, very careful with it."

"We will" said Hermione.

"I have an announcement to make" said Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor, headmistress, the Transfiguration teacher and sometimes a strict woman, "I've made a change in the end-of-the-term feast. We'll still have a feast, but before that, I would like the seventh years to make a speech of what was their favorite thing at Hogwarts. And to make it more colorful, I want all of you to wear your special clothes or the same clothes that you wore at the Yule Ball."

"That's gonna be tough" said Harry, "the reason why is because I love everything about Hogwarts. What about you guys?"

He looked in front of him and saw that Hermione and Ron were gone.

"Guys?" asked Harry, "hmm. Maybe we have more work then we thought."

Ron and Hermione went to the bathroom.

"We just need a small piece of a cloak" said Hermione as she ripped a small piece out of the cloak.


	4. The letter

Just then, a letter fell off the cloak.

"What's this?" asked Hermione as she took the note.

"And how come we never noticed this before?" asked Ron.

"I don't know" said Hermione.

She opened the note and read it in her head.

"I think Harry should read this" said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ron, "what does it say?"

But Hermione just grabbed Ron's cloak and they went to Harry.

When they found Harry, he was in the common room reading a book.

"Hey, guys" said Harry, "what's up?"

"Nothing" said Hermione, "Harry, read this. We found it in the cloak."

"And we don't know why we didn't find it before" said Ron.

Harry opened the note and read:

_Harry, our dearest and only son,_

_We are now passing the cloak on to you since you're responsible enough to take care of it. Have fun with it. If we didn't survive the... dreadful thing that happened on Halloween and you did, we just want to know how much we love you._

_You were the best thing that ever happened to us. We just want you to remember one thing, Harry and never forget it: that no matter where we are, know that as long as you're happy, you have a family and you're home. Also, we want you to know that we'll always be there for you._

_Your loving parents_

"That's a nice letter" said Ron, "too bad part of it's not true."

"Not helping, Ron" said Hermione.

Just then, Harry let a few tears out of his eyes.

"Thanks for showing me the letter, guys" said Harry.

"You're welcome" said Hermione as she and Ron went into the bathroom.


	5. Getting a sample of Harry's blood

"The last ingredient we need is... a sample of the person's blood" explained Hermione.

"And how are we going to get the sample, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Here's the plan" said Hermione, "you dress up as a doctor, pretend to give Harry a shot and bingo. We've got the sample of Harry's blood for the potion."

"Oh, no" said Ron, "I am not dressing up as a doctor."

A few minutes later, Ron was dressed as a doctor.

"I can't believe I'm dressing up as a doctor" said Ron.

"Don't worry, Ron" said Hermione, "it'll be worth it."

"Harry owes us big time" said Ron.

Meanwhile, back at the common room, Harry was reading a book.

When all of a sudden, Ron came in with a clipboard and a quill.

He looked at Harry and said in a deep voice, "Hi. I'm looking for a boy named Harry James Potter. You know him?"

"Yes" said Harry, "he's me."

"Oh, well" said Ron, "then, according to my calculations, you're due for a flu shot."

"A flu shot?" asked Harry, looking confused.

"Yes" said Ron, "a flu shot. I'll have to take a blood sample."

"A blood sample?" asked Harry, looking confused.

"Is there an echo in here?" asked Ron, "yes. A blood sample. Just to make sure you're healthy. Show me your arm."

Harry showed Ron his arm. Ron took out a thing with a needle and faced it at Harry's arm. All of a sudden, some of Harry's blood came into the container of the thing.

"You look familiar" said Harry, "have we met?"

"Uh, no. We've never met" lied Ron as he went out of the common room, "thanks for the sample. I'll bill you later. Bye."

"Bye" said Harry, "thanks... I think."


	6. Making the potion

Ron took off his doctor disguise and came to Hermione, who had her hair back in a ponytail hairdo and was wearing protective gloves and goggles and was by a cauldron.

"I got the sample" he said.

"Good" said Hermione, "put these on."

She gave Ron goggles and protective gloves. Ron put them on.

"Healing potion" said Hermione as Ron gave her the healing potion and she put some of it in the cauldron, "Phoenix tears."

Ron handed her the Phoenix tears and she put them in the cauldron.

"Eye picture."

Ron handed her the picture of Harry's eye and she put it the cauldron.

"Piece of invisibility cloak."

Ron handed her the piece of the cloak and she put in the cauldron.

"Picture of Harry's parents."

Ron handed her the picture of James and Lily and she put in the cauldron.

"And finally... the blood sample."

Ron gave her the sample of Harry's blood and she let a few drops go in the cauldron.

"Our friend wishes his parents were here. Make them reappear."

Just then, the cauldron started to bubble and move.

"Ron, get away from the cauldron."

She and Ron got away from the cauldron and hid in a stall.


	7. Potion succeed

All of a sudden, the cauldron burst into flames and two people appeared.

"Is it safe to come out?" asked Ron.

"I think so" said Hermione.

They got out of the stall and saw the same people that were in the picture.

"Are you Harry's parents?" asked Ron as he put his goggles on his head.

"How do you know our son?" asked the woman.

"We're his best friends" explained Hermione as she put her goggles on her head, "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley."

"I'm James Potter and this is my wife, Lily" explained James, "what are we doing here?"

"We brought you back to life" explained Hermione, "we did it to make Harry happy. He really misses you."

"Speaking of Harry" said Ron, "he's coming down this way."

"We can't let him see you right now" said Hermione to James and Lily, "this isn't the right time. Stay there and be quiet."

She and Ron came to Harry, who was wet from head to toe.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" asked Ron, "and why are you all wet?"

"Well" said Harry, "I went in the boys' bathroom to use it, when I found out that the whole place was flooded. Then I talked to Dumbledore and he said the repairs won't be done for months. So, I came here to use this bathroom."

"No, Harry" said Hermione, "you can't come in."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Because... we can fix the flood" said Hermione, "be right back."

They went into the boys' bathroom.

A minute later, the flood was gone and the three of them were all wet from head to toe.

"There" said Ron, "all fixed. Any questions?"

"Can I use the bathroom now?" asked Harry.

"Sure" said Hermione.

Harry went into the boys' restroom. Ron and Hermione came back in the girls' bathroom.

"That was so close" said Ron.

"Yeah it was" said Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione?" asked Lily, "when will be the perfect time for us to see Harry?"

"Tonight" said Hermione, "at the graduation ceremony."


	8. Harry's speech

Later that night, Ron, in blue dress robes, Hermione, with her hair shiny and tied in an elegant knot and was wearing a pink flutter dress with a magenta bow around her waist and pink high-heels, James, who was in black dress robes, and Lily, who was wearing a green elastic in her hair to make a low ponytail hairdo, green high-heels, and a green dress to match her eyes, was finding seats.

"Here are some good seats" said Hermione.

"Hermione, it's been seventeen years" said Lily, "how will we know what Harry looks like?"

"When you see Harry, just think of Mr. Potter" explained Hermione, "but his eyes will be just like yours."

"Thanks" said Lily.

"And thanks for these new dress robes" said Ron, "my old ones weren't so good."

"Were they were really that bad, Ron?" asked James.

Hermione showed James a picture of Ron at the Yule Ball when he was wearing his old dress robes.

"Oh, that's bad" said Lily.

"You think?" asked Ron.

"Okay, here's the plan" said Hermione, "Harry's speech will be last. After his speech, you cheer for him, then you go outside so that we can introduce you properly."

"Got it" said James.

"Come on, Hermione" said Ron, "we'd better go."

They came to the teachers' table.

A few minutes later, McGonagall came to the pulpit and said "welcome to Hogwarts' first annual graduation ceremony. And now, our students are gonna read their speeches to you."

After all the speechs, McGonagall came to the pulpit.

"And now our last graduate, Harry James Potter" McGonagall said as everyone applauded and cheered.

Harry, who was wearing his bottle green dress robes, came to the pulpit and said "thank you. Um, I know I was suppose to make a speech about my favorite thing about Hogwarts. But I just couldn't choose. I really love everything about Hogwarts. When I first came to Hogwarts, I couldn't wait to go and didn't want to leave. Every time I'm at Hogwarts, I'm feel like I'm home. Everyone at Hogwarts has been very nice to me and I've made lots of friends here. In fact, if I didn't come to Hogwarts in the first place, I'd just be a normal kid, teenager and adult. I wouldn't be the wizard I am now. Sure, I've had some bad times here but I've had a lot of good times here too. I hope to come back to Hogwarts again one day. And when I do, I'll always remember the good times I had here."

Just then, James got up and clapped. Then Lily. Then everyone else. Harry looked surprised when he saw James and Lily. He took off his glasses, rubbed them with his robe and put them back on. He didn't see either James nor Lily.

"I must need new glasses" he said.


	9. Surprising Harry

Ten minutes later, Harry was drinking a glass of pumpkin juice.

"That was an awesome speech, Harry" said Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione" said Harry, "but I think I need new glasses."

"Why would you say that, mate?" asked Ron.

"Because I thought I saw my parents" said Harry, "but when I rubbed my glasses, they were gone."

"Oh no, Harry" said Ron, "your glasses are working fine. Those people were..."

Hermione stepped on his foot.

"Ow" said Ron.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" asked Harry.

"We have a surprise for you, Harry" said Hermione, "close your eyes."

Harry did what he was told.

A few minutes later, they went outside of Hogwarts.

"Just a few more steps" said Hermione.

"Oh, bloody hell, guys" said Harry, "what's the surprise?"

"You'll find out soon enough, mate" said Ron.

They stopped.

"Okay" said Hermione, "you can open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes and saw James and Lily.

"Surprise!" said Ron and Hermione.

"Ron... Hermione" said Harry, "are they...?"

"Yes" said Hermione, "they are. I guess you don't need new glasses after all."

"Mum?" asked Harry as he walked to them and a tear came out of both of his eyes, "D-Dad?"

"Harry..." said Lily and James as a tear came out of one of both of their eyes.

Harry couldn't hold it much longer. He ran into their arms and tears started pouring down like little raindrops out of their eyes. After a few minutes, they let go of each other.

"I can't believe you're back" said Harry as Hermione and Ron came to them.

"Hey, we said we'll always be there for you" said James.

"Ron. Hermione. Did you know about this?" asked Harry.

"It was our surprise" said Ron.

Harry came to his two best friends and gave them a hug.

"So that's why you've been acting weird today and why that doctor looked so familiar" said Harry, "Mum, Dad. There are so many things about my life that I need to tell you about."

"We know all about your life, Harry" said Lily.

"You do?" asked Harry.

"We watched you from heaven" said James.

"That's very... interesting" said Harry, "well, this is the happiest moment of my life. I just wish Sirius were here to see this."

"Did someone mention my name?" asked a familiar voice.

Harry looked behind him and saw a man with gray eyes, black hair and was wearing ragged robes.

"Sirius" said Harry as he ran to Sirius.

"Harry" said Sirius as Harry ran to his arms and he spun him around and let him down, "man, you're getting heavy."

"What?" asked Hermione, "but... how is it possible?"

"Well, Hermione" said Sirius, "I had a little help from Fawkes's tears. They have healing powers. He cried so much that it brought me back to life. I wouldn't miss my godson's speech for the world. So, in my Animagus disguise, I snucked in the Great Hall and heard the whole speech."

"Now _this_ is the happiest moment of my life" said Harry.


	10. Voldemort's disappearance

"Well" said a dark voice, "let's turn that smile upside down."

"Wait a minute" said Harry, "I know that voice."

Just then, they saw a man with very pale skin, snake-like slits for nostrils, green eyes and cat-like slits for pupils, a skeletally thin body and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers and was wearing a black cloak appeared.

"Voldemort" said Harry.

"Harry" said Voldemort, "James. Lily. Sirius. And two people who names escapes me. Long time, no see. If you excuse me, I have two people to kill: Harry and James."

"I have a plan" said James, "did you know that Voldemort can't understand love? So, if we all hold hands and think about the stuff we love, Voldemort will get so weak that he'll die."

Harry, James, Lily and Sirius held each other's hands and close their eyes.

"It's not working" said Harry.

"Concentrate harder, son" said James.

"Ron. Hermione" said Sirius, "we need your help. Hold my hand and think about the stuff you love."

Hermione held Sirius's hand and Ron held Hermione's hand and they closed their eyes.

"No!" said Voldemort as he shrunk so much that he disappeared. Magic came out of him.


	11. The end of Harry's scar

Then some of the magic came back and hit Harry, knocking him a foot away.

"Harry!" said everyone at the same time.

They ran to him and kneeled down.

"Is he... dead?" asked Lily.

"No, he isn't, Mrs. Potter" said Hermione, "his heart's beating. He's alive, but only just. We'd better take him to the hospital."

"I'm with you, Hermione" said James.

"I'll take him" said Sirius as he picked up Harry.

They went to the hospital wing and Sirius put Harry in a hospital bed. Then Lily took off his glasses. A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey came in and saw the whole gang.

"What's wrong with Harry this time?" she asked, "J-James. Lily. Sirius. You're alive."

"Yeah" said Lily, "we are. Long story."

"Anyway," said James, "about Harry, let's just say he got hit in the head, Poppy."

"All he needs is a ice cold towel on his forehead" said Madam Pomfery, "be right back."

A few seconds later, she came back with the towel.

"Just put this on his forehead for a few minutes" said Madam Pomfrey.

Lily did that.

A few more minutes later, Harry opened his eyes and saw everyone gathered around him.

"Harry, you're okay" said Lily as she took off the towel and then gave her son a big hug.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked James.

"I'm fine, Dad" said Harry as Lily let him go and he put his glasses on and then touched his forehead, "I just have a huge headache."

"Harry, there's something different about you" said Ron.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" asked Harry.

"Ron's right, Harry" said Sirius, "did you change your hair?"

"No" said Ron, "maybe it's new glasses."

"I know what's different about him" said Hermione, "Harry, your scar."

"What about it?" asked Harry.

Hermione got a mirror and faced it in Harry's face. Harry gasped and saw that his scar was...

"Gone" said Harry, "it's finally gone. But how is that possible?"

"Maybe when that shock of power hit you" said Hermione, "it made your scar disappear because Vol- I mean You-Know-Who is dead and he was the one who gave the scar to you in the first place."

"I have no idea what you just said, Hermione" said Harry, "but it sure made me better."

And that was the end of Harry's miserable life and the end of his lightning bolt shaped scar.


End file.
